Science class
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: Gwen's day isn't going so well. In science class she has to work with Trent. Not the best summary. One sided. TDI never happened. I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action.


**Hello, I've decided to write another Gwen and Trent fic. So basically Gwen and Trent are assigned partners in science class. I haven't done a Gwen and Trent fic in a while so I might be a little rusty.**

**Well here you guys go.**

Ahh School . . . how I hate it with a passion. All the kids are nothing but jerks that have no respect for themselves, for their schools, teachers or each other. I practically have to drag myself out of bed in the morning. At night I wish I would never wake up.

And the worst part is everyday drags on forever!

Everything was like an inside joke. If you were caught in one and had no idea what the heck the kids are talking about, then good luck trying to get yourself out of it.

At least there is one period a day that I can stand, science class. Even though my worst enemy is in that class, a few of my close friends were in there too. And it's the only class I have an A plus in.

_Bring!!!_

Shoot, the bell. I quickly closed my locker; only to have all my books fall out of my backpack. I picked all of them up and ran to class only managing to get stuck in the stairwell traffic. I don't even know what I have; and to think I should have memorized my schedule by now.

As I was walking down the hallway, I didn't notice the 'Caution! Wet Floor' sign and ending up slipping and fell in front of some of the most popular kids in school.

"Walk much gothie?" One of them asked as I got up. I just ignored them and tried to get to my class.

Today is turning out to be a crappy day after all. After going to most of my classes I finally figured out what I had.

I entered the science wing and headed to chemistry. I opened the door and tried sneaking in without getting noticed

"Miss Gwendolyn you're late." My science teacher told me as I walked in to class.

"I know." I annoyed said while sitting down at an empty table. So much for sneaking in.

"Alright class, settle down, "Mr. McCray said while motioning to a group of loud mouth boys in the corner "today we will be starting a new unit. You will have lab partners and work in groups if three. Not five, three. You'll be working with them until the end of the school year."

I groaned. I hated partner work. Why must I always get paired with the kids who don't do their work? This day keeps on getting crappier and crappier by the minute. At least it is not that bad. School's over in about a month, and there have been times where I have been stuck with a stupid partner for a whole semester.

"Since you guys are my favorite class and behave the best, I'm allowing you to choose your own partners. So grab your stuff and go!"

I quickly shuffled to my feet and grabbed my stuff. I'm pretty surprised that I didn't trip over myself in the process.

"Hey guys, can I work with you?" I asked as I approached Leshawna who was sitting with Bridgette.

"Sure girl go right a-"she was cut off when Courtney, some stuck up prep, sat down in the seat. I think she is dating. If she is then why is she sitting over here than with her boyfriend?

"Sorry Gwen, but I got here first." She said with a smug look on her face.

"No fair!" Leshawna said "Gwen got here first!"

"Leshawna, it's ok. I'll find another group."

"You sure, honey, because I could easily make a seat for ya!" She said while shoving a fist in Courtney's face.

"It's ok Leshawna, no need to rearrange her face."

"Positive?"

I forced grin on my face and nodded. Great what am I going to do? I can only see one table open and it's with the BFFFL twins. I could feel my heart sinking into my stomach

I can't end up with them. I'll die from all the squealing before school lets out. Not to mention I'll be doing all the work. Maybe Mr. McCray will let me work with Leshawna, Bridgette and unfortunately little Miss CIT.

"Mr. McCray?" I asked as I walked up toward the table he was sitting on.

"Yes Gwen? How may I help my favorite student?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment as my noise scrunched up as a whiff of strong coffee breath entered inside it. I wonder if he has ever heard of the words breath mint. He could surely use one.

"I was wondering if I could work with Bridgette and Leshawna. I don't want to work with Katie and Sadie because I'll end up doing the lion share of the work."

I waited anxiously for his answer. I watched as his old brown eyes scanned the room. They finally stopped as they landed on a group in the back.

"Well you're in luck. You can go work with Cody and Trent."

Trent? My heart skipped a beat when he said his name. Cody I could deal with but I barely know Trent, and yet I always end up embarrassing myself when I'm right next to him. I hope I don't do anything stupid while talking to him.

I slowly walked over to their table my heart was pounding so much that it could jump out of my chest at this very moment. God Gwen, relax it's only Cody and a boy . . . a really hot boy.

"Hi, can I work with you guys?" I asked Cody and Trent.

"I don't know, can you?" Cody shot back at me in a serious yet sarcastic tone. I've known him since the sixth grade and he has a weird sense of humor. But, he always makes anyone laugh.

"Just answer the question." I snapped a little.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you?" Cody asked Trent. I saw a smirk spread across his face.

"Welcome to the club." Trent said as I put my stuff down.

"Thanks." I looked straight onto his eyes. His eyes were gorgeous but piecing at the same time. My heartfelt a jolt and butterflies started filling up my stomach. Am I actually crushing on a guy I've only known for ten seconds?

The teacher raised his hand signaling us to be quite while he was passing out our work.

"Here are the rules. No sniffing or tasting the chemicals." I looked over at Cody, who is smelling a container of liquid that looked like fruit punch.

"Cody! You are not supposed to smell the chemicals!" Trent whispered while pushing some of his shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry." Cody said while putting them back.  
"Group in the back, quiet down please!" Mr. McCray said while looking at us. "Anyway back to the rules. No putting the chemicals on your peers, that means you Duncan."

"Big whoop." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Other than that do your work and keep the voice level down." Mr. McCray said.

It took us ten minutes to do the lab and write a report on it. Cody wound up going to the nurse after sniffing the chemicals. So that left me alone with Trent for a half an hour.

"So what's your favorite color?" He asked me trying to start a conversation.

"Midnight blue."

"Mysterious." He said.

"What's yours?" I asked him.

"Emerald green."

"Just like your eyes." I said in a dreamy state.

"What did you say?" He said.

"Uh . . . I mean . . . um" that last question caught me off guard. "What I meant to say was . . . um . . . your favorite color is the same as your eyes." I quickly made that up. Hopefully it was a good save.

"It's ok." He said while laughing. I felt my cheeks turn a several shades of reds and pink. "You're cute Gwen. Maybe you and I could hang out sometimes."

A smile crept upon my face. I was about to answer when the stupid bell rang.

"Alright class hand in your papers and I will see you all tomorrow." I gave the paper to Mr. C. I turned around to see if Trent was still there. He left and my rare smile had faded off my face. But hey, at least I get to see him every day before school lets out.

For the rest of the school day I couldn't get Trent off of my mind. He was all I ever thought about during the rest of my classes. I also had a weird but enjoyable feeling in my stomach. Like the one you get when you walk past your crush. School surprisingly went by faster than any other day. One minute I was in Social studies then the next I was walking home.

So I guess today didn't go as bad as I thought it would after all. I never thought I would be saying this but, I never want school to end; and Trent is to blame.

**I hope it wasn't that bad. I took some of my school experiences and put it in the story. In my science class last year we had to do a unit and we had to work in three's. Since I was the loner of the class, I didn't have a partner and had to choose between two guys (one of them was my friend and the other I didn't talk to him much) or two girls (who I do not get along with and I would have done all of the work). Long story short, the guys and I became friends and science class became my favorite class (We got to do cool experiments and even got to go outside and hang out in the park. I had an awesome science teacher.)**

**So I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me if it was bad, but not in a flame way. I don't really tolerate those.**

**Please review!**

**Koolbroadwayreader**


End file.
